


Bone

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [86]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's too skinny and the other boys are worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone

Zayn had always been small, but now it was getting too far and the boys were getting worried. While it's normal to lose weight during the tour with all the stress, Zayn seemed to be getting much too skinny much too quickly. They had to do something for their boyfriend, but they really had no clue where to start, much less what the problem was, so they settled for keeping a close eye on the dark haired boy.

Louis was the first to catch on and he immediately called the other three to a meeting.

"Zayn hasn't been eating," Louis said simply. It was something they had all suspected at one point, but they wanted so badly not to believe it.

"You sure?" Niall asked cautiously. "Maybe he's just sick, yeah?"

"Think about it, Ni! When was the last time you saw him eat a full meal? Or anything, for that matter?" Louis snapped and Niall had no response.

"So you think Zayn's been starving himself?" Liam asked. "Why would he do that?"

"We need to talk to him. All of us," Harry cut in. "Before he does get sick."

"Or sicker than he already is," Louis mumbled and the other three tried to pretend they didn't hear.  
-  
"Zayn? You hungry?" Liam poked his head into the other boy's room.

"No," was the immediate response. Liam hesitated for only a moment before entering, followed by Louis, Niall, and Harry, and crossing the room to sit on the bed behind the tiny boy.

"You alright, babe?" Liam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's torso and gasped at the obvious bone he felt there.

"Fine, leave me alone," Zayn pulled away quickly, making sure his shirt was pulled down completely.

"Zayn, love, were worried about you," Louis knelt in front of his younger boyfriend. "Can you please talk to us? We know you haven't been eating."

"I'm fine!" He said again, stronger this time, but they weren't going to back down.

"Zayn," Louis demanded. "Look at me." He waited until the other boys eyes were locked with his own. "What's been going on? Why haven't you been eating? You're hurting yourself, love. We're worried about you."

"It makes me feel gross. It's all too much and I need to get rid of something. It's the only thing that'll go away," Zayn admitted, tears quickly forming in his eyes. "It's too much."

"Oh, baby," Harry cooed, stroking his lover's sunken face. "You know you could have come to us; we would have helped you."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, we're worried anyways," Niall ran his fingers through Zayn thinning hair. "Shit, babe when was the last time you ate something?"

Zayn was about to answer defensively, when Louis added, "and kept it down," causing the other three to flinch at the thought of their boyfriend making himself sick.

"Um...maybe a week? Or more...I don't really know," Zayn mumbled guiltily, tears falling freely now, matching those of Louis, Liam, Niall, and Harry,

"Zayn, you need to eat something. Now," Liam instructed.

"I can't though!" Zayn's eyes went wide. "I don't even try anymore, I just can't keep anything down because I just know I don't want it."

"Shit, we should take him to a doctor or something," Niall said. 

"No!" Zayn exclaimed. "I'm fine."

"You're not, though," Louis argued. "You're not, and Zayn, none of us can stand seeing you like this anymore. You're practically wasting away and it's not healthy! I mean, fuck, you've barely even got skin on your bones anymore!"

"Can't you help me?" Zayn asked quietly.

Liam took his hand. "We can try."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
